


Alive

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, F/M, Homecoming, Honerva's Atonement, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Series, Reunions, Team as Family, VLD-Positron Challenge, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Once the realities are repaired, there's no need for her to be up there. She can go back to her loved ones.





	Alive

It's done. After who knows how many years, every reality wiped out by Honerva's anger has been restored right down to the last blade of grass. Some were more difficult to fix than others, and she could not restore the lives already lost to illness, war, or other means. But life will go on, and hers can resume.

"I'm leaving now," she tells Honerva. The older woman looks even more haggard than before, thin and gaunt, her eyes clouded over with exhaustion. "I must return to my family."

"Very well." Her voice is thin, too, weary and full of regret. "As for me, my time is just about over. Soon, I will be with my Zarkon again..."

While Allura has had the time to reform and recover, Honerva has grown weaker and sicker with every reality they've fixed. Once her spiritual body dies, she will be gone for good, passing fully into the afterlife.

Several times, Allura offered to use some of her power to help restore Honerva, so that she might have a second chance as well, but she always declined. _This is what I deserve._ Logically, Allura knows this is true, this is her retribution for all the pain she's caused over the years. But her heart still aches to see a woman once so loving, so wise, reduced to this. Even if it was no excuse for her actions, Allura can understand the pain of wanting one's family back.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I can spend just a little more time repairing your spirit," she says. Honerva smiles sadly, they both know the answer.

"He is waiting for me, princess. Just as your love is waiting for you." Allura nods, thinking of Lance, how she's watched him slowly recover from her loss over the years. He's never given up on her return, but the pain in his eyes is all too clear. Just like the memory of Zarkon, the loving father, with his young son. _She was my weakness._

That Honerva had died, and the Zarkon and Lotor of that reality rejected the one who came to them.

"I'll never win his forgiveness," Honerva said. "I know what you're thinking, my dear. But even if Zarkon loves me unconditionally, Lotor...I lost my chance. He'll never love me, and it's what I deserve."

"Honerva..."

"There is no second chance for one such as me. Even if I have Zarkon, I will never have what I sought. Now go, princess, return to your family. Return to _him._ "

Allura smiles sadly, stroking Honerva's fragile fingers carefully.

"Goodbye."

She walks towards the light, just like she did back then, only this time the light will lead her back to the living. The lions await her, Blue opening her mouth.

_Their_ lion.

Allura steps into the open jaws and closes her eyes.

 

She can't tell how much time has passed when she awakens. Blue's coming to a soft landing, jaws opening once more as she slowly stands up. They're waiting for her, she can sense them already, hear their voices.

Especially his.

She steps out of Blue, and straight into his arms. He's crying, she's crying, they cling and whisper each other's names over and over. He's so _warm,_ she can feel how much stronger he's become from his years of farming. She's seen the juniberries he's planted, the scent of them mingles with his own scent. Their lips meet in a long, urgent kiss.

"It's really you," he whispers. "You're here, you're really back, I knew you would be."

"So did we," Shiro says quietly, and Lance reluctantly lets her go and steps back. Everyone else rushes to embrace her immediately, most of them sobbing. Only Keith and Shiro manage to hold back their tears, and just barely. They've all changed subtly over the years, but they're still the family she remembers and loves more than anything.

"Princess." Coran is the last to let go. "I never got to say goodbye...but somehow, I always knew I never had to."

"That was my one regret," Allura says. "I didn't think it would be possible to come back. But here I am." She hugs Coran tightly for a few more moments; she did get to see her father and mother again for a while, but they'd kept telling her it wasn't her time. _They need you more, dear, once your work here is finished, you must go back._

Honerva had said the same thing, and only now does Allura realize that perhaps the woman gave her essence to more than simply repairing the realities. She closes her eyes, picturing the gaunt form, spider-thin fingers stroking her cheek, her bittersweet smile.

_Thank you, Honerva._

When Coran finally lets her go, she takes stock of her friends. Pidge has grown about an inch since she last saw her, she no longer wears her glasses, and her hair is shorter, fluffier. She's even wearing pajamas at this time of night. Hunk's cut his own hair a bit shorter, while Keith's has grown. And seeing the latter two up close, hand in hand, gazing warmly at each other only confirms the shift she'd sensed between them over the years.

And Shiro's wearing a silver engagement ring. She catches his gaze, and his cheeks go pink just as a tall, dark-skinned, blue-eyed man in gray pajamas and a rust-colored bathrobe walks to his side. He's wearing a matching silver band. Curtis, she remembers, the Atlas's communications officer. Curtis wraps his arm around Shiro's waist, and they share a tender gaze. Allura smiles.

"Congratulations."

"The wedding's this June," Shiro says.

"I'll be there with bells on, as the Earth expression goes," Allura promises.

"And you'll have plenty of time to convince Hunk to let someone else cater when he asks Keith," Pidge quips. Keith turns as red as his pajama shirt, Hunk yelps, and Allura giggles.

"Well, if Shiro or Curtis carries a bouquet, and either Keith or Hunk catches it..."

"We've only been dating about a year!" Hunk insists.

"Mullet, your parents were only together what, six months before they had you?" Lance interjects. "Love moves fast!" Keith groans.

"I'm too tired to punch you, so this time I'm just gonna tell you to knock it off, okay?"

"They're still like that. They're gonna be giving each other a hard time even when they're old men in wheelchairs," Pidge says. Allura just _laughs,_ taking every aspect of being here, of being alive again. She's missed each and every one of them, every bit of banter, the sense of belonging she'd gained little by little at being part of Team Voltron.

Her family.

This is what Mother and Father wanted for her. She'll see them again when her time comes for good, but for now, this is where she belongs.


End file.
